This invention relates to a hub for a syringe, connecting structure of the hub, the syringe, a piston, a needle assembly unit, connecting structure between the needle assembly unit and the syringe, a syringe assembly and a method of assembling the syringe assembly, suitable for applying to a throwaway syringe assembly.
Since patient's blood included pathogenic bacteria adheres to a needle of a syringe assembly used, many throwaway syringe assemblies have been used for preventing secondary infection.
A conventional throwaway syringe assembly is disposed so as to discard after use. However, since it is necessary to remove a danger of secondary infection generating through the wound of a hand or the like by a needle attached a patient's blood and the like thereto when the syringe assembly is dealt with, the needle is cut from the syringe assembly with scissors or the like after use, and after that, they are discarded.
However, the handling operation of a conventional throwaway syringe assembly requires a long time since it is necessary to handle it with religious care so as not to hurt a hand or the like with the needle just after its use till the needle is cut.
In addition, the cutting operation of a conventional throwaway syringe assembly to be executed before disposal is troublesome.
Then, the throwaway syringe assembly, capable of maintaining safety just after use by inserting a needle into a syringe of the syringe assembly just after use using a screw or the like, and omitting cutting operation of a needle, has been proposed. However, the assembly and the operation of the proposed syringe assembly are difficult since its structure is complex.
It is preferable to use a syringe assembly more widely in such a manner that according to use, a plurality of kinds of needles are selected for a syringe or a plurality of kinds of syringes are selected for a needle so as to connect just before injection action at a site of treatment. However, it is difficult to easily insert a needle and a hub for connecting a needle with a syringe into a syringe at a site of treatment in a conventional throwaway syringe assembly proposed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hub for a syringe, connecting structure of the hub, the syringe, a piston, a needle assembly unit, a connecting structure between the needle assembly unit and the syringe, a syringe assembly and a method of assembling the syringe assembly, in a throwaway syringe assembly, with which safety of the operations can be maintained just after use till its disposal and its disposal operation does not require a long time, its assembly and operation is easy, and which can be used for various purposes, taking the above-mentioned circumstances into consideration.